


A Monochromatic Tale

by Antares_Black



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Weiss takes Sun place, F/F, Volume 1 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_Black/pseuds/Antares_Black
Summary: Weiss and Blake conflict ends in a different way.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 8





	A Monochromatic Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I have this feeling, that this work may be the most random shit i have done in my entire career as an amateur writter.
> 
> ... Or maybe i'm just nervous.
> 
> Sorry for te bad grammatic, i'm not a good english speaker and most part os this was translated from Brazilian Portuguese with the assistance of a Translator.

Weiss walked through the corridors of Beacon's bedroom wing at a brisk pace. His mind too focused on thoughts to allow itself to pay full attention to what was on its way to its goal. She needed to find Blake, and fast.

_I can't believe it_ ... - The Heiress thought frantically, the simple idea that filled her thoughts made her uneasy. How was that possible! She wondered.

But after all, what plagued Heiress Schnee's thoughts? Simple, a few moments ago, she and Blake engaged in a heated discussion about the hostile status of the White Fang's Faunus, Weiss defending their aggressive point of view against the Faunus and White Fang, and Blake, for some reason that she didn't understand, defending the attitude (Extremely radical, the Heiress thought) of the members of the clearly terrorist organization.

So, of course, Blake is actually a hidden Faunus. An Ex-Fang member on top of that…

The idea of having a Faunus that already made part of White Fang near his comfort zone was unsettling enough for the Heiress who grew up being taught to hate them. But what really made her extremely uneasy were her feelings about Blake.

The quiet girl had been an attractive enigma to Weiss since his arrival at Beacon. Among all the members of Team RWBY, Weiss was not ashamed to admit that the one who most intrigued him was Blake, the girl's mysterious and quiet air was like a decoy to the Heiress who wanted to find out what Blake was hiding.

It was probably when she admitted it to herself that she knew she was lost. She was interested in Blake (Passion was something very strong to describe that feeling, Weiss thought). She wanted to be close to Blake, wanted to find out what motivated the girl, wanted to enjoy every moment with her counterpart.

Why is that what they are. Counterparties. White and Black, Heiress and Criminal, _Human and Faunus_.

Right now, more than anything, his mind and heart were in conflict. A part of her wanted to repudiate Blake for being a Faunus, for being a Fang. The other part wanted to know _Why_ , why would a girl like her be part of such a heinous organization? Why did a girl like Blake think attacking humanity was an option?

And _that_ made Weiss more uneasy than anything.

Still stuck in her reflections, the Heiress did not notice when she arrived at the academy courtyard, much less noticed the figure standing in front of the decorative statue that filled the courtyard.

She also didn't notice when she toppled over with the figure's back.

... But she definitely noticed the amber eyes that looked back at her.

_[...]_

Blake was restless as she settled in the chair at one of the cafeteria tables. The icy analytical gaze staring at the other side did little to prevent his feline ears from fluttering nervously beneath his bow.

So ... - Weiss Schnee's cold voice sent chills down her spine. That would be disastrous, she could already tell. - White Fang.

I… - Blake started to speak with evident nervousness. How do you explain to Heir Schnee that you were part of an extremist group that had her as the main target? - I'm sorry Weiss.

I don't want an excuse. - The Heiress countered with a sharp voice. The blue eyes narrowed and seemed to be looking at Blake's soul. - I want to know _why_.

Why... What? - Blake replied confused and nervous. What exactly did that mean? - The _why_ of what, exactly?

Why did you hide from us, why did you join Fang, and why did you leave? I want to know why, Blake! - Weiss exclaimed in a cold voice and Blake swallowed. - Only then can I really decide how I feel about this ...

This ... Is a long story . - Blake started, deciding that honesty was the best way here.

Neither knew how much the story would be different because of this conversation ...


End file.
